


Out The Window

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Love and Cartography [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Archive warning for the accident in the beginning, Banter, Blind Character, Blind Shiro, Blindness, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, Misunderstandings, Permanent Injury, Very vague mention of Incontinence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro's life was changed forever, after surviving a devastating accident. While he waits for time to pass him by, a previously disgruntled patient in the bed next to him helps him make his hospital stay a little more bearable.





	Out The Window

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the [Shance Support Squad](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com) server on Discord. They're all super wonderful, and you should check them out! ~~Almost all my Shance fics come from the shance support squad server lmao~~
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone from the server for their support! And of course, a BIG thank you from all the support I've received for my fics here on Ao3. I couldn't have gotten through any of my works without you guys. I hope you enjoy!

_Shiro’s long shift at the office_ ended like it usually did. He was braving the long commute home, driving on the expressway. This had been so busy and hectic that he didn’t have the time for socializing and meeting new people. But he was okay with that. He was career driven.

His music was blasting, drowning out the traffic and his racing thoughts from the day. Everything was fine. He didn’t even know how it happened. He faintly heard the EMT exclaiming how a tractor trailer flipped on the highway and caused the devastating accident. But all Shiro saw was the rear of another truck colliding into him from the side, his intense speed causing him to spin out of control and slam into the guard rail. He was trapped within and the glass from his windshield shattered, his eyes stabbed by the thousands of pieces blown in his face. And then, nothing. Just distorted blurs before painful, permanent blackness.

He’d cried out a lot of things. _“My arm!” “It hurts!” “Help, I can’t see!”_ And he heard just faint words of comfort that did nothing for him. And now he sat in the hospital bed, alone in the darkness.

\--

_After the initial shock, Shiro forced_ himself to accept his fate. It was a difficult transition, for every time he opened his eyes and expected the sunlight to soak through the windows of his hospital room and saw nothing but blackness, he could fee a breakdown coming and just wanted to believe it was all a nightmare he was waking up from soon. And although he truly missed it, he knew he needed to accept this and keep a positive outlook. Someday.

He was in the ICU for nearly two weeks, his injuries being so severe that he needed to be monitored. But when he was transferred to another ward to rest further, he’d realized the hard way that the room was semi-private. He had no idea what time of the day it was, but there was a man suddenly shouting and screaming, evidently angry at his nurse over something he couldn’t make out. Everything felt so much louder, for some reason. He was hyper aware that the only way he could figure out where something was or if someone was nearby was if he could hear the sounds, and it was disorienting to try and figure out.

He didn’t know where the button was to push for his nurse when he needed her, so he just lied there, trying not to think of his own deterioration or the possibility of being in his own filth if he waited too long to call for someone. He never wanted to feel defenseless, either.

He ended up finding it when he rolled over uncomfortably and pressed the button. He wasn’t sure which one it was, but it was a button. And not even three minutes go by before someone answered the call.

“Yes?” The voice appeared from nowhere, startling Shiro further. “Everything okay?”

_No._

“I-I was mistaken. I didn’t realize I’d rolled over and hit the button.”

“No, it’s alright.” The disembodied voice reassured him. He then heard rustling papers. “So… Mr. Shirogane, I’m Pidge, the nurse on duty here. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask. Anything at all.”

He gulped. “I just… need to use the restroom.”

“Please, help him.” It was that male voice that startled him earlier. “He smells disgusting.”

Shiro had never felt so humiliated, but he was just grateful or maybe a little concerned that Pidge was silent. He was just being taken care of in a professional manner, and he’d never know if she was grossed out, annoyed, or indifferent. She’d left with some kind words of encouragement, but he barely acknowledged her. He was just too embarrassed.

After she left, he lied there and stared blankly at the ceiling. Was it night, day? Everything was all blurred together. Well, he’d just woken up after what he assumed was eight hours or so of sleep, so maybe it was morning. But he wanted to know and be grounded. He turned his head to the direction where he’d heard the male voice.

“Excuse me? What… what time is it?”

He heard a scoff. “You have a phone. A clock, or something. Why don’t you just check?”

Shiro deadpanned. “I can’t see.”

There was a click. Did he just…?

“How about now?”

“…Still can’t see.”

An exasperated groan. Another click. “Now?”

He clicked his tongue. “Nope.”

Well, if the man was hurt, at least his legs weren’t broken. The curtain that was dividing the two areas opened up. “Now?”

“I’m still fucking blind.”

“Wait. You’re actually _blind?”_

“What was your first clue?” He laughed dryly. “Lemme guess. That was gonna be something you’d tease me about if I didn’t say that, wasn’t it?”

“N-no, no, not at all. I’m sorry, dude.”

Oh, great. “It’s fine…” Not really. Shiro sighed and slumped back.

“Wow. You look like shit.”

He had to admit. That made him chuckle. “Thanks. I feel like it. Now, will you please tell me the time?”

There was a pause. “Quarter after eleven. Er, pm.”

It was _night?!_

“We’re gonna be here together for a while, I guess.” There was a sigh. “I’m sorry for being a dick. My name’s Lance.”

“I’m Shiro.” He tried his best to smile. “What are you in for?”

“Well, I just scraped my fucking knee riding my bike by comparison.” Pause. “Just recovering from surgery. Totally minor.”

“Oh.” At least the man wasn’t being hostile anymore. “Okay. In case you can’t already tell, this accident is why I’m blind. But there isn’t much I can do but learn how to adjust. My doctor wants me to stay in the hospital until I can recover normally. But… I just wanna look outside.”

He heard some footsteps move over to his right side. “Well. Can’t see anything right now. Being that it’s nighttime.”

“Yeah…” Tears welled up in his eyes. “I suppose it’s as good of time as ever to rest and sleep.”

Unfortunately, he couldn’t sleep. He heard some coughing and gagging in the middle of the night, wheezing in between. Lance sounded incredibly sick, but if they were sharing a room together, it probably wasn’t contagious. Or at least he hoped it wasn’t. He’d wanted to say something, but he kept his eyes closed and let lance assume he was still sleeping.

An indeterminable amount of time passed before Lance woke up. Shiro felt like he wasted his entire day, and he felt tired after staying up all night. Lance’s doctor came in all the while.

“Your body’s responding well to the treatment,” the doctor encouraged in a tone like he was trying to comfort the other man. “Let’s hope we can get you out of here within the next week or so.”

“Sounds good,” Lance chuckled, letting out a tired sigh. “I’ve been feeling a little better, too.”

“Sound better,” he grinned. “Now, continue resting. Remember to stay up to date with your medications this time.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Shiro was so uncomfortable and itchy as he lied there. The only working limb right now was his left arm, but he couldn’t really scratch the itch underneath one of his casts.

“Hey, sleeping beauty!” Lance’s voice startled him again. “It’s noon.”

He’d been lying here in silence for _eleven hours._ “Hey…” His phone was going off again, but he just let the texts go through. “So, just _minor_ surgery?”

A sharp breath through gritted teeth. “I suppose if a transplant is minor.”

“Definitely not minor,” he snorted. “There’s no competition here. We’re both stuck in a hospital, and we both gotta deal with it.”

“There’s… still a chance it won’t take. That’s why I’m stuck here. But enough about me,” Lance chuckled.

Shiro tilted his head back. “I wonder what’s going on outside…”

“You wanna know?” His voice didn’t sound close enough.

“You can see from there?” he grinned. “Now, I’m really curious.”

“Er… sure.” Lance stopped talking, presumably to concentrate. “Okay, okay. Here we go. There’s this guy walking to work through the courtyard outside. And… pfft, he dropped his lunch.”

It was mundane, but Shiro couldn’t help but giggle. At least his recovery was moving along smoothly. Now it didn’t hurt too much to laugh. “Can you see what it is from there? I’m feeling kinda hungry.”

“Not really, but there was a logo on the paper bag. Probably Taco Bell or something.”

“Oh, what a poor waste of money,” he groaned in amusement.

\--

_Lance wouldn’t tell him what the_ transplant was. But from what Shiro knew, he was recovering smoothly. They had more time during Pidge’s shift to goof around, but they had to make sure it wasn’t during Iverson’s time. Lance would warn him of that.

Any thought of recovering alone and having nothing to do but suffer and wallow was completely out the window. The sound of Lance’s voice filled him with so much excitement. He’d been there with him the whole time, commenting on how funny his new leg braces were when he’d graduated to them from casts. He was healing well.

“Are you ready for your sponge bath yet, Grandpa?” Lance teased from across the room.

He scoffed jokingly. “I’m not a ‘grandpa,’ I’m twenty-nine. Hardly a senior citizen.”

“Ooo, _ancient.”_

“How old even are you?”

“I am twenty-two, thank you.”

“I’m not even that old compared to you!”

“Shh! Don’t shout, Iverson’s down the hall!” Lance’s voice wobbled as he was containing his laughter.

**“Keith: I’m just glad you’re okay – 6:20 pm.  
Message: Text Field: Is Editing (iMessage) Character Mode. Insertion Point at Start. Cap I – space – a (Alpha)…”**

“Lance, this is so weird.” Shiro started to laugh as he was learning how to use his phone. Pidge had helped him make it more accessible. It was resting on his lap, and he used his working hand to press around the screen with his fingers.

**“Screen dimmed.”**

“And annoying,” he teased. By now, Shiro started to register his emotions from how much they talked together. “Oh hey, something interesting’s happening outside.”

“What is it?” He blinked and turned his head.

**“m – space – ‘am’”**

“Hey… I think this guy’s about to propose to his girlfriend.”

“In front of a hospital?” he chuckled. “Not ideal, guy…”

“He’d bought her lunch… he’s going on one knee!” Lance cheered.

“Go for the gold!” Shiro encouraged, even though he knew the man couldn’t hear him.

“He’s… just tying his shoe? _What?_ But he looked up at her fondly and everything! What the hell?”

“Booooo!”

\--

**“2:25 am.”**

_Shiro woke up some time in_ the night hearing Lance crying. He was worried about him, and of course with him touching the phone he made it obvious that he’d just woken up. Now his friend was doing his best to suppress his emotions.

“What’s wrong?” He was hoping he could talk to him while his emotion was still raw. He didn’t want him to keep shrugging it off. He knew that Lance was holding something back, but he didn’t know what. He knew almost nothing about him, but Shiro had told him everything.

The walls were soon opening up. “I’m just scared… Silly, right?”

He shook his head. “Not silly at all. You have every right to be. Just like I was scared of a lot of things, right?”

Lance was sniffling. “I was just really scared to die,” he sighed. “I’m going home soon. But every day I feel like my body’s just gonna reject it.”

“It hasn’t yet, has it?” He smiled while he said it. “And you’ve been sounding better every day. I think you’ll do fine. And your family does too.”

“How much did you hear of what they said?” He sounded embarrassed.

Shiro grinned wider. “Enough to hear your mother question why you’re not dating anybody yet.”

He snorted. “Yeah, like that’s gonna happen. The last relationship I had, he was always paranoid that I was gonna drop dead any minute. And eventually he left because he couldn’t ‘handle that type of stress.’ I’m just gonna be single and alone.”

He himself had no real hopes of any relationship happening, but he kept those woes to himself. “Well… then we’re just gonna have to be single and alone together.”

\--

_After some calculating, he’d realized he_ spent six weeks in the hospital. He needed to go through rehab and physical therapy before going home, but his legs were almost healed. Lance was what kept him going. Keith was soon coming home from school, and he’d be here to help him adjust and recover. And with that, he’d hoped that Lance would be with him for the journey.

Sure, he had no idea about his physical attributes, his occupation, or even where he lived, but he didn’t care about any of that. He was so enamored by the sound of his voice and how gently he talked to him. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but anyone would be when first meeting them. But every time he heard Lance’s voice, his heart fluttered and he felt this wonderful glow. Something he’d never taken the time to feel before. It took nearly dying in a car accident to experience this feeling but that didn’t matter. Now it was here, and now he just wanted to share this feeling more with Lance. And he was going to tell him!

**“11:11 am”**

He grinned. “Hey Lance, make a wish.”

He waited for his laughter, for his agreement, or maybe for a wish being told in an over-the-top excited voice. But…

He heard nothing.

“…Lance?”

Silence.

It was too quiet in here, and it hadn’t felt this quiet in weeks. He was alone. Where did Lance go? Was he okay? Did he go home? Wait. If he went home, he would’ve told him first. Or maybe he was just messing with him.

“Lance!”

He would at least still know that Lance was in the room if he could fucking see the bed next to him!

His eyes started to water. What kind of cruel joke was this? Maybe Lance was playing with him all the time. No… he couldn’t have. When he cried, it sounded real. When he laughed, it felt genuine. But then again, their first encounter wasn’t exactly nice. For the first time in what felt like a long time, he felt so alone when he knew deep down he wasn’t.

Footsteps.

He gasped, lifting his head up. “Lance?”

“No… just Pidge,” she sighed. “Lance went home.”

_He went home._

No goodbye, no phone number… Nothing. He figured, but he didn’t think predictability would hurt this much.

He went to turn on his side. He wanted to curl up and hide. Of course, he’d wasted six weeks of his life chasing a feeling that didn’t really exist.

He heard Pidge cleaning up and just waited for her to leave. “Oh wait. Here’s a note.”

Oh, _good._

“It’s for you, Shiro.” He could hear the paper flapping a bit while she was holding it.

He turned his head towards the sound, staring blankly. “I can’t read it,” he deadpanned.

“You’re not gonna let me talk?” she teased. “I’ll read it to you when you stop being nasty.”

He puffed his cheeks. “Sorry.”

 

_“Hey Shiro,_

_So the doctor thought I was okay enough to go home. Sounds like a recipe for disaster. Here’s to hoping I remember to take my medication like I’m supposed to. One missed one and I’m dead. Wish me luck._

_It was a pleasure being roommates with you. Don’t give up, okay? When I’m a ghost, if I see you floating around near me, I’ll kick your butt. You’re pretty good at being positive, but don’t get any ideas._

_See you around_

_\- Lance”_

“And that’s the end of the note.”

Shiro frowned. He wouldn’t have found the note if Pidge didn’t tell him about it. And no number… Maybe he shouldn’t have been attracted to a person based solely on the sound of his voice. Fuck, he hated this. But he couldn’t help but miss the way Lance kept him grounded. He turned his head to the direction of the window, taking a deep breath.

“H-hey, Pidge… what’s going on outside the window?” he asked slowly. “Who’s hanging out by the courtyard?”

She was hesitating. “Shiro… There’s no courtyard outside. It’s just the building next to this one. And the highway.”

He stared, unable to keep the tears back. “…Oh.” Why did Lance lie? Maybe to give him something to look forward to or something to cheer him up, but he left so suddenly. What, was he supposed to forget that this man even existed? This man that breathed life into him and gave him something to look forward to every day?

He didn’t know whether to be happy or sad. He settled with… disappointed.

Pidge left, and he just sat there. Alone. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. “…Fucking asshole.”

\--

_Without anything to do except wait_ for the okay to go home, Shiro stayed stagnant. The next person to come into the room didn’t talk to him or even acknowledge his existence. And he lied there all day brokenhearted.

If he thought that lying there in silence was difficult, then physical therapy was its own ballpark. He had absolutely no strength in his legs in the beginning, and it took so long to find his footing. Keith had since reunited with him and helped him through the journey, but Shiro couldn’t forget that sweet voice. His doctors asked if he wanted a prosthetic, but for right now he wasn’t interested. He wanted to get used to his body how it was now before moving on to modifications.

Keith ad commented that his eyes looked weird. Shiro liked to think that maybe they were like out of control lazy eyes that were clouded, and if he felt a little better about himself, maybe he’d laugh at that. He wore shades to cover them, wanting to avoid any questions he’d undoubtedly get if he didn’t have them on. He had a cane to help guide him, and once he could walk properly, he was free to finally go home.

Four months, it took in total. And he was doing his best to keep his spirits high.

Keith dubbed Lance an asshole, claiming that he should’ve either given his phone number if he liked him or left him alone after their first encounter if he didn’t. He loved Keith support, and he tried not to feel lonely. They’d since moved in together to make things easier for him while Keith had finished school and needed to look for a job.

Shiro got used to commuting, taking the train to the city and walking around. People didn’t typically care for him or take great interest in him. He could’ve walked around with a cat on his head, and no one would’ve batted an eye. That was just how it was in Manhattan.

He’d thought going back to work would be easier than it actually was. People he’d worked with for years were annoyed with the automated Voiceovers while he stayed on task. He’d just wanted to adjust and find some kind of normalcy in his life. It was just something he couldn’t obtain yet. The closest he felt to normal since the accident was when he sat on his hospital bed and listened to Lance talk about things outside his window that weren’t even there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_When it had officially been a_ year since the accident, Shiro was finally adjusted. Keith had found a job in their local town, so now he was on his own again. He’d gotten a prosthetic, and it made things a little easier for him. His life had gone back to its regular routine, and he could work comfortably without people making side comments. And even better, he was doing conferences and now board meetings at different locations.

Shiro was in Jersey for a conference in Union. And afterwards he went to a coffee shop before he’d have to take the train back to New York. He’d been in this area a few times and knew surrounding areas close to the station. It also helped that his coworker Matt was there to help him.

“I didn’t even think to come here last time we went to Union.”

“That’s because I’m here,” Shiro chuckled and waited on line. “I hope the prices are still the same since the last time I was here.”

_“Hi, can I please get a large caramel macchiato? Extra caramel, please.”_

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. Was it… it was him! He never thought he’d hear his voice again.

“…Lance?”

There was a tension in the air. Dozens of customers were all inside, and Shiro had managed to catch Lance’s voice within the crowd. He sounded like he was a couple yards away, but after he’d talked, he didn’t hear his voice again. But… why? Was he avoiding him? Did he really not like him, or something?

He wasn’t even in the mood for his drink anymore.

“Here, have a nice day…”

_“Thank you.”_

His voice sounded close now. He’d walked past him. He _was_ avoiding him!

“Matt, I’ll be right back,” he chided and hurried to go back to the door. “Lance! Lance, wait!”

Lance was trying… to run from him.

“Please…” He trailed off.

“Shiro.”

He sighed shakily in relief. _Thank god…_ “I-I thought I’d never hear your voice again…” Sure, they were on a crowded street, but all that was on his mind was Lance. It was perfect.

Lance was still breathless. “You… You look good.”

“Less like shit?”

He started to laugh, and Shiro felt so delighted to hear it. But despite how happy he was in that moment, he still had about a year of pent up heartache from Lance leaving him like that. He also heard Matt come out to meet them.

“Shiro, what happened? Oh… hi.”

“Hi…” Lance trailed off.

Shiro tried to reach out for him, needing to know he was still there. The only indication was their fingertips touching faintly. “This is my coworker, Matt. We were just gonna get something to drink before catching the train, but… I heard you.” He didn’t hear a response, and he was careful to say the right thing, not wanting him to leave him again. “Lance. We need to talk. Please.”

\--

Matt went back to New York, while Shiro stayed in Union. If he went back without getting to know Lance more, he felt like he wouldn’t ever bounce back. He needed to know why. He’d wanted to stay with him. He was hoping to confess that day with the coincidental first line of making a wish on 11:11. But Lance…

Lance took him to a small diner where they officially had lunch, and they were seated in a back booth. They’d just been asked about drinks, but Shiro just wanted a water.

“I don’t understand why you just… left like that,” he started shakily. “I’d just woken up with this thought on my mind of what I’d wanted to talk about with you. I reach out to you, and… you weren’t there. Why?”

He didn’t hear anything at first.

“I was… afraid. I didn’t want you to get attached.”

“Attached?” he scoffed. “What, am I not allowed to have a say?”

“Shiro, you have to understand…”

“You were treating it like we had some kind of one-night stand. And another thing, you left behind a note. I wouldn’t have known it was there if it weren’t for Pidge. You enjoyed my company? Our friendship? Or should I just reduce us to roommates? Then why didn’t you wanna talk to me outside the hospital? Why didn’t you give me a way to call or text you? …W-why didn’t you even say goodbye?”

“Look. Shiro…” Lance was stammering. “I’m so sorry. It’s all me. It’s stupid, stupid me. I didn’t think you liked me… that way. I was just so afraid. No one ever wanted to stay. I just became the dying guy with heart failure, and no one wanted that type of baggage in a partner. And I didn’t want my heart broken again. B-but I like you. I do… And I’ve missed you. I’m really sorry.”

He stayed quiet to listen to him, and he sighed shakily, wiping his eyes from under the shades. “And I liked you back then. I wanted to tell you how I felt. And what about the whole thing with the window? Pidge said there was no courtyard. Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t do that to hurt you or make fun of you, and I know it might look like that. But I did that so I could give you something to look forward to every day. I wanted you to think of the sunlight and seeing banter between people and just everyday mundane life, because I knew you missed it. It was a way to have fun. And through that, I learned more about you and I had stronger feelings for you.”

He did miss that. And even if it wasn’t real, thinking of those things did make him feel better during the time he was adjusting. “I’d learned that not only was it okay to miss all that, but it’s also important to like the way things are now. Hearing conversations on the street as I’m passing by is just like watching everyday mundane life, but in audio form. It’s just as nice. And you did help me learn how to say goodbye to my eyesight. I want to thank you for that.”

Lance sniffled. “You’ve been doing so well, Shiro. I’m glad I could help in some way. A-and I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have thought so little of you. That was wrong. And you deserve so much more.”

Shiro reached across the table, and he felt relieved to feel his hand again. Their fingers intertwined. “…I forgive you, Lance.”

He heard the waiter come by with their drinks. They just ordered small meals. They used the time they had in this restaurant to catch up on the time they’d been apart. Lance was in Graduate school and was a career student in the local university’s Physics department. Lance started to explain that his feelings were still there, and while Shiro wasn’t entirely ready yet, he was willing to try. He liked his company. He loved the sound of his voice. And it was long overdue, but now it was better late than never to put a face to that voice. He wanted to know more about him. Shiro wanted to visualize him better in his mind.

“What color are your eyes?” Shiro asked hesitantly.

Lance answered his questions eagerly. “Blue. And my skin is tan.”

His face lit up with interest. “I love blue eyes… And your hair. What color is your hair?”

“It’s a dark brown.” His voice was still gentle. “A little messy. Sometimes I can’t tell when I have bedhead or not.”

“Speaking of hair…” Shiro mused and rubbed his chin. “How’s my haircut? The barber didn’t mess it up, did he? It’s supposed to be an undercut.”

“It’s a perfect undercut,” he insisted. “And you got a white tuft up front.”

“I do?”

“Yep. Riiight… here.”

Shiro gasped when he felt Lance lightly brush his fingers through the front of his hair, over the forelock. He hid his face bashfully as they laughed together.

After lunch, they walked together to the train station.

“I live in Sayreville. It’d be easier to commute to see you if I was allowed to drive.”

Lance laughed as they walked together. “You’re so cute.”

He turned his head away shyly, his cane hitting against a step as they reached the station.

“The stairs go down here,” Lance said gently.

Shiro was slowly coming down, and when he reached his arm out to make sure Lance was still there, he felt his arm loop around his. They kept close to each other as he went down the steps and Shiro went to get his ticket. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“We’ll meet again,” Lance insisted. Within the next few seconds, he gasped. “Oh! You just reminded me! C-can I have your number?”

Shiro’s heart swelled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He heard Lance accessing his phone, the automated text reading out the different pages Lance was looking through. But as soon as he found what he was looking for, he heard Lance typing on his own phone.

“Thank you for spending this time with me, Shiro.” He heard the smile in Lance’s voice. “I’m glad we met again. I really missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he hummed. “Bye…”

“Bye, Shiro.”

Before he was left alone, he gasped as he felt a sudden kiss on his cheek. His face heated up, and he touched his cheek.

“See you soon!”

Shiro laughed a bit as he heard him leave, and he went to catch his train. As he sat in his seat, he heard a notification pop up on his phone. As he checked it, a smile grew wider on his face.

**“XXX-555-8043: This is Lance. Has anyone ever told you that you have a very strong cheekbone? – 3:54 pm”**

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
